


Mission Gone Wrong

by The_Winter_Writer



Series: Bingo Challenge [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aphrodisiacs, Barebacking, Body Modification, Bottom Tony Stark, Branding, Butt Plugs, Captivity, Chains, Cock Cages, Collared Tony, Dubcon is not between Tony/Thor, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Tony Stark/Thor, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gags, Infinity Stone Reference, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Master/Slave, Missions Gone Wrong, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Objectification, Orgasm Denial, Piercings, Protective Thor (Marvel), Public Sex, Realm Hopping, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sex Slave Tony, Sexual Slavery, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Sounding, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top OMC, Top Thor (Marvel), Undercover Missions, a lot of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:05:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: It was supposed to be a relatively easy mission in a Realm known for peace and technology. Tony was supposed to be safe, spend a few months undercover and then he'd be finished with a bunch of alien tech to play around with.He wasn't supposed to get captured, sold and turned into a pleasure slave.





	Mission Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This one was written for a prompt I received that also filled one of the random squares left on my bingo card. It is a fair bit different from what I've written in the past. I tried to make sure I tagged everything in it to give you an idea. There is a splash of humor at the beginning that is completely out of place but it seemed to fit Tony (and sometimes humor comes out when the situation you're in is anything but funny).
> 
> The square this prompt fits was G3: Sex Slave. Yes it appears as though I'm going to try for a blackout. I tagged Tony/Thor first as that is the established pairing but it is not the first "pairing" this fic introduces you to. I also tagged this one as dubcon because of the situation and the choice Tony makes due to that situation.
> 
> Do any of you even like sex slave Tony? I guess I'll see, right?

Tony stared at the image looking back at him in the ornate mirror. The first thing that came to mind was _Star Wars_ because _someone_ had clearly developed some kind of kink if this is what they expected him to wear or maybe George Lucas had some explaining to do about where he’d gotten his ideas from.

There were gold bands in intricate designs running the length of his upper arms and an equally intricate gold collar around his neck that he couldn’t get off no matter what he tried.

His eyes were lined with kohl and something like gold dusting had been used to give his skin a shine. Gold lined the shell of his right ear and winked at him from the left. Behind his right ear they had installed something, a translator he’d been told, and after a brief terror fueled freak out he’d at least realized its usefulness in the long run.

Tony hated waking up to find out something new had been installed in his body without his consent. At least this time it was useful and wouldn’t result in his slow, agonizing death. Part of him would have rather been unconscious for everything else done but the other part preferred at least knowing it was happening instead of waking up to it.

His nipples had been pierced and gold hoops now decorated them. Tony dragged his eyes down to his belly button and the diamond that rested there by virtue of yet another piercing. It didn’t distract from the gold around his hips that held two strips of navy blue material that brushed the tops of his bare feet. Gold bands were sealed around his wrists and Tony couldn’t find a latch to remove them.

The Princess Leia outfit.

That’s what he’d mentally taken to calling it and he wanted to _murder_ whoever had chosen this design. This was ridiculous. They should have learned that sending in the breakable human without _anything_ was a horrible fucking idea but the lure of new technology and the promise of a peaceful race had him agreeing.

_You’re going to be fine, Tony._

_It’s completely safe._

_They’re a peaceful race._

_And a technological race._

_A few months undercover and you’ll be done._

_We just need you to find out everything you can about the location of an Infinity Stone._

Tony didn’t look at the tattoo he’d been branded with when he’d been unconscious. The tattoo he’d been told marked him as a pleasure slave. It went with the other markings across his body that he’d discovered when he’d woken and been told that he’d been purchased as a pleasure slave.

He didn’t think about the thick, round plug the size of a fist resting in his aching ass or the gold cock cage with its equally gold sound hiding behind the only scrap of material concealing him from prying eyes.

There were piercings down there he also wasn’t going to think about. Along his cock and at the head that complimented the cage that had been locked in place early on. Each piercing had received some kind of ointment, effortlessly stealing the pain from the piercing and healing the skin in a way Tony knew should have taken far longer. They wanted him ready sooner rather than later.

His owner, _Master_ he’d been told, apparently had servants and had sent them to _prepare_ Tony for his new life. The guards, clearly armed, reiterated by their mere presence that he would be letting them prepare him for his Master.

At least this was different from his usual captivity. No one had ever taken Tony Stark to be a _sex slave_ of all things. They always wanted money, his genius or weapons. No one had thought to take him for sex.

 _Guess I can cross that off the list_ he thought sardonically. _I’m going to kill Fury and what’s left of Shield_. These were supposed to be reasonable people. It would have been nice to know they were prone to sexual slavery.

He wished Thor could have come along but Thor was far too well known and it would have defeated the purpose of Tony accessing alien technology to gain the knowledge they needed.

A servant curled a hand around his upper arm and started guiding him from the mirror. He followed along on unsteady feet and wished for Thor.

He considered the gold draped over pretty much every inch of his body and the care that had been shown during his preparation. Tony assumed his _Master_ treated his property with care and hoped he was right.

Though that probably only lasted as long as his obedience lasted and if he wanted to get back where he belonged he would have to find a way to survive. People did all kinds of things to survive and Tony would get through this. He'd promised Thor he would take care of himself and that he'd make it back.

 _I’m going to be black and blue when they find me. Thor is going to cause an intergalactic_ _incident. Fuck._

He was taken to the only door in the small room and led into a large, opulent bedroom. It looked fit for royalty and Tony swallowed. He’d realized he’d been purchased by someone with money but this also spoke of the kind of money that came with power. Power associated with royalty.

_Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck._

That crest was _not_ the crest of the ruling family in the Realm he’d been sent to on this stupid, ridiculous mission. It was a completely different and very unfamiliar crest that let him know he’d been sold to someone in a completely different Realm then the one everyone was expecting him to be in for the next few months. 

“ _Please our Master and he will reward you._ ” The servant advised lowly as he picked up something from beside the bed and stepped up to Tony. “ _Drink_.” It was pink and Tony stared at it dubiously. “ _It is not poison and will make your position…easier._ ”

It tasted sweet and his mind took on a slightly hazy quality as he blinked slowly. That’s when he noticed the other item the servant had picked up. A fucking gold ball-gag. Tony stared at it.

“ _Open your mouth._ ” Tony weighed the odds against escaping and capture. “ _There are guards stationed outside. Please don’t make this difficult. The punishment will be severe. Open your mouth._ ” He was just going to have to bide his time and figure out a way to escape. That meant assuming the role of pleasure slave and _pleasing his Master_. He'd be here a day. Maybe two if he wasn't lucky but either way his Master was going to get in at least one fuck. 

He’d figure out what he was going to say to Thor _when_ he got away.

Tony opened his mouth. The large ball-gag was pushed into his mouth, stretching his jaw wide open to the point of a low ache, before it was secured behind his head. Grey eyes took in his form and with a nod he was guided towards the bed. " _In time you'll learn to enjoy pleasuring our Master. It takes most pleasure slaves over half a year to accept their new_ _life but your body and mind **will** get used to your purpose_." Tony didn't want to spend anywhere near that kind of time as a pleasure slave. _"The potion you'll be given daily will help you with your treasured position and will help your mind settle better into your role._ " Tony doubted that very much. He had a Thunder God he'd rather  _pleasure_ then some unknown alien from another Realm.

A long gold chain was attached to his ankle and then the servant left Tony alone in the large bedroom next to the bed. Tony’s eyes darted around as he took in more details of the room and didn’t recognize any of the intricate designs that were all screaming he was in the wrong Realm. He didn’t look back at the bed he’d been chained to. No one came into the room.

Tony waited and waited.

And waited.

 _Fuck it_.

He ended up sprawled on the bed asleep. Tony wasn’t sure how long he slept but he woke up to the feeling of hands wandering over his body, touching and teasing, as he twitched and moaned lowly when they idly fondled his balls.

 _What a weird dream_ his sleep fuzzy mind murmured as a hazy of pleasure started to build in his gut. Idly he moved his hips forward at the sure, confident touch of who he thought was Thor until everything seemed to slam into him. His eyes snapped open to take in the face of his Master. The low level of pleasure remained, the  _potion_ no doubt, and lazily twisted inside of him causing his ass to clench. It seemed that touch somehow caused it to strengthen inside of him.

The alien who had purchased him when Tony had been unconscious looked nothing like the ones he’d seen the few days he’d spent in the correct Realm. If he hadn't been sure he was in the wrong Realm this would have confirmed it.

“ _A creature so beautiful was only ever meant to be a pleasure slave._ ” If he wasn’t gagged Tony was very sure he wouldn’t have been able to bite back a scathing comment about _that_.

He was a fucking genius.

He was considered the greatest mind of his generation and even past generations.

He was Iron Man and the second he got his hands on something useful he was going to blow this entire fucking building to pieces. It would be a pile of smoldering rubble and he was going to spit on it as a last _fuck you_.

_But first it looks like it’s going to be a literal fuck you. My fucking life is a sci-fi movie with the wrong alien about to fuck me._

The alien _looked_ somewhat human if it wasn’t for the odd purple-ish colored skin, the obvious size difference, the weird marks and the feeling of power that was practically radiating off the thing that owned him in waves. So basically…not human at all but slightly humanoid.

He couldn’t even pretend it was some nameless human.

It was sex. That’s all this was. Meaningless, empty sex that didn’t mean anything and his body, his mind, was riding a low high of pleasure.

He could do sex. He’d fucked and been fucked by his fair share of partners though lately it had only been Thor very vigorously fucking him. That was the only alien he’d planned on having sex with for the foreseeable future.

Tony mentally steeled himself, gave himself a few minutes of self-hatred at his lack of strength and the knowledge that this _wasn’t_ Thor, before he went soft and pliant as he stopped fighting the potion working through his system. Complying would make it easier and, hopefully, lull these aliens into a false sense of security. The fuzzy feeling of pleasure and arousal inside of him seemed to register his surrender and practically flooded his body with even more desperate need. It was the kind of feel Tony typically felt underneath Thor and he silently resented how the alien above him was making it increase with his touch.

Naked lust and approval filled the face above him as piercing eyes greedily roved over his exposed body, hands following them as they touched and groped, until they reached the small scrap of cloth covering him.

It was effortlessly removed in the same way his supposed Master effortlessly moved Tony as though he weighed nothing. He was guided up, the chain hooked to his ankle softly clanking, until he was in the middle of the bed on all fours.

The position left him exposed but his heart was pounding with anticipation. It seemed his Master wasn't going to waste anytime before using Tony.

A strong hand pushed him down until his cheek rested against the soft sheets while his ass remained up in the air. _“Spread your legs, pleasure slave._ ” He shifted his legs further and further apart until he was told to stop. It was a truly submissive pose as hands moved over the swell of his ass and spread his cheeks wide. Hot breath ghosted over his skin and Tony shivered.

The action had him clenching down on reflex and groaning into his gag when a thick finger rubbed against his taut rim. His body burned and his cheeks flushed in response to the touches. Tony's body was  _screaming_ its need to be fucked full and used thoroughly with each additional touch.

He wasn’t expecting his Master to move or to find his wrists collected behind his back, tied together, so he was completely vulnerable to the alien behind him. Gagged, collared, caged and bound he was completely at the alien’s mercy. He was in another Realm without any tools and he was completely out of his element. This was far beyond Afghanistan and that had taken him months with the aid of freely given technology.

Clothing was carelessly tossed aside, heavy and dull thuds signaling each new piece, until he felt the bed shift again.

Fingers idly tapped on the end of the thick plug inside of him before they started to work it out and Tony’s ass stretched wide to accommodate the thick end pulling out. It ached and burned causing him to gasp into his gag. Arousal burst inside of him and Tony moaned throatily.

It popped free, pulling another gasp from him, before something cold and slick was poured into his loosened hole. Tony jolted and couldn’t bite back a whine at the feeling but a strong hand kept him in place. Now his skin felt sensitive and his senses were dialed up to twenty as the aphrodisiac continued to flood his body.

He felt the bed shift again and watched as an ornate bottle of oil, the same kind he remembered from the servants preparing him, was placed where the gag had been resting earlier.

“ _Gorgeous_.” Came the lust rough voice. The mattress shifted slightly under the alien’s considerable weight and then the thick, fat head of a cock was pushing against his hole. Tony’s breathing shuddered in his chest and his hands twisted where they were bound.

_Imagine Thor. Imagine Thor. This is just…role playing._

Strong fingers dug into the flesh of his hips and in one hard snap the alien was buried balls deep in his ass. It burned and ached, stealing Tony’s breath and causing his body to sway where he was positioned, as his ass tried to accommodate taking such a large cock so quickly and arousal soared unexpectedly through him. Tony couldn't ever remember feeling so desperate to be fucked and used in his entire life. Every inch spreading him wide open only had more arousal rushing through him.

He’d never been stuffed so full and he’d been fucked by Thor, a fucking fertility god, more times than he could count and Thor wasn’t small by any measure of the word but Thor wasn’t monstrously bigger than him either. Tony panted into his gag and his ass clenched down at the feeling of being spread wide open as he blinked blurrily through a haze of pleasure at the room. He was barely aware of the moment his Master had started to fuck him.

Heavy balls slapped lewdly against him with each powerful thrust and pleasure started to zip through him with each brush against his prostate. Tony moaned into his gag, body heating and tension coiling, as he was roughly fucked into the mattress and he started to pant into his gag as his heart pounded wildly in his chest. The ache from being stretched too wide far too quickly had faded and in the place of it was warm, rich pleasure that was completely out of his reach. The cockcage and sound ensured he wouldn’t come.

It had a sob of need crawling up his throat and dying in his mouth when it couldn’t get past the large ball-gag.

A hand closed around his bound wrists, the other remaining at his hip, as his Master vigorously fucked and fucked and fucked until Tony was actively sobbing with need into his gag. He _needed_ to come but he was denied over and over.

It didn’t help that the alien seemed to have completely inhuman stamina and control. A normal man would have already come in his ass and been done but Tony had been under his Master for far longer.

His face was flushed, his muscles trembled and the pleasure now ached with his desperation.

 _Please please please please please please please_ he begged in his mind. Tony had never been so strung out in his life but his Master continued to fuck away. The filthy, wet sound of a thick cock repeatedly plowing through his oil soaked ass mixed with the slap of skin on skin.

Tony didn’t know how long he remained underneath his supposed Master listening to the alien grunting, groaning and moaning his pleasure before a hard, deep thrust had powerful hips jerking forward as his Master _finally_ came in his ass.

He jerked and twitched at the feeling before his Master’s long, thick cock slipped out and his aching ass was empty once more. Tony squirmed at the feeling of being denied release and if he wasn’t gagged he’d have begged and begged for it. His body was screaming for it.

The image he’d been carefully holding onto of Thor being the one inside of him was shattered seconds later when he found himself rolled over so his bound arms were caught between his back and the mattress. Strong hands picked up his legs before Tony found himself forced into the position of being bent in half, silently thankful the reactor had been long removed, and then he felt his Master’s _hard cock_ sheath itself once more inside of him as he stared up at the unfamiliar face above him.

It should have been impossible.

Tony knew they had to have been fucking for close to an hour and already the alien was ready for another round? Tears of frustrated need spilled down his cheeks as his oversensitive body jerked at the feeling of being fucked again. It wasn't rational but Tony, in that moment, would have said or done anything for the relief that should have come from being fucked into the mattress by a cock  _that_ monstrous. 

The angle had that cock nailing his prostate on near every single thrust and Tony could only writhe in desperate pleasure.

He was used for hours until his body could only lie there limply, spent and used, as his Master got off inside him again with obvious relish. Tony could only whimper as his contorted body was finally allowed to rest and the thick plug was pushed into his now thoroughly sloppy hole.

Tony’s cock ached fiercely with his denied release and he didn’t make a sound when a servant came into the room, cleaned him up and his Master joined him in bed. The plug was pulled out and his Master’s now soft, spent cock was pushed inside of him again. Behind him warm breath ghosted against his nape and strong arms kept him pinned to a strong chest.

The gag remained secured in his mouth and his wrists bound behind him.

* * *

It took months before he was freed. Months of being nothing but a pleasure slave. The one attempt he'd made to escape, two days into his new existence as a pleasure slave, had ended in the severe punishment he'd been warned about and the increase of security around him made things even more impossible then they already were. His Master kept him chained to the bed or chained and on display in the throne room at his Master’s feet where he was sometimes used publicly. If he wanted or needed anything he had to ask. 

That was how Thor found him, during one such public display of ownership, as Tony took it from behind where he was bent over a sturdy table during a city wide celebration. He was gagged, his Master seemed to prefer it when Tony had been unable to bite his tongue and popped off a smart comment, and his pathetic scrap of clothing was pushed aside so his Master could slake his lust in Tony’s pliant body. It had taken him a little over four months according to the servant, four months that had felt far longer, before he'd started to slip into the role of pleasure slave automatically, to go pliant when his Master climbed on top of him and to start shoving himself back into that monstrous cock as the aphrodisiac buzzed through his veins. It was as though his body had accepted it and his mind, almost always dulled by the aphrodisiacs that filled his food and drink, had followed suit as Tony slowly slipped into the role of pleasure slave the longer he remained in the position. He had started to simply let himself drift on the haze of drugs and the well fucked feeling of being in frequent use by an alien far too big for a human to take without some kind of pain. It would have been worse if he'd have possessed a clear mind but his daily aphrodisiac potion took care of that and made him more pliable for his Master's use.

No one wanted a pleasure slave who thought of anything beyond their Master's pleasure and Tony knew, if he stayed any longer, he'd be exactly what the servant promised he would become. He was already immediately responding to his Master's touch, his Master's arousal and every broken little moan that escaped him was purely driven by the pleasure his body felt when his Master fucked him. It had gotten to the point that Tony was thinking of the alien who owned him as  _Master_ and feeling a low buzz of anticipation every time his Master moved to sheath himself inside of Tony's body.

Thor came into the room, eyes looking around at the revelers, before landing on Tony and Tony blurrily blinked at him through the now familiar haze of bright, overwhelming pleasure. He took in shock, rage and guilt as the Thunder God locked eyes with him. It didn't stop his body, conditioned and used to his Master after what felt like years of use, from pushing back and his ass from clenching down tightly in the way he knew his Master enjoyed. Tony moaned loudly with each hard thrust into his body, his face flushed and his eyes hooded in pleasure, as his Master vigorously fucked him and bliss pulsed inside of him with each deep fuck.

Behind Tony his Master grunted and fucked harder, splitting Tony open on his large cock, while fingers tightened their hold in his hair. Tony’s fingers twitched where they had once more been secured behind his back and his cheeks flushed with muted embarrassment for the first time since his Master had taken to using him publicly as well as in the confines of his chambers. He distantly hated Thor seeing him like this but it didn't stop the way his body reacted or how his mind was screaming for his Master to take him harder and faster. Tony moaned, he begged, for more despite the gag that muffled his enjoyment.

The wet sucking sound of his Master's cock pounding in and out of his come sloppy ass was almost deafening as it mixed with the loud slap of skin against skin. 

It took awhile before Thor was able to get close enough and by that point Tony’s Master had emptied another load into Tony’s ass before dragging Tony back so he was sitting in his Master’s lap still holding the alien’s cock inside of him instead of his plug.

His position as the pleasure slave of the King never more evident than in moments like this one.

“ _Prince Thor!_ ” his Master’s voice was full of pleasure. “ _It’s been awhile. What brings you to our Realm?_ ”

The sight of Thor standing before him, solid and real, had him desperately dragging his mind from the haze of aphrodisiacs and forcing himself to focus as best he could in the hopes that he would finally be able to leave. Need and pleasure remained buzzing inside of him.

A large hand idly stroked Tony where the alien could no doubt feel his inhumanly large cock against the flat of Tony’s stomach and where Tony's stomach bulged with copious loads of come before fingers played with the diamond piercing at his belly button. If Tony looked down he knew he'd be able to see the outline of his Master's cock and Tony hated the fact that Thor could no doubt see it himself from Tony's position on the King's considerable lap. There wouldn't be a question that Tony was fucked full and kept his Master's cock warm inside of his body. He really hated the fact that his body and his foggy mind were  _pleased_ that his Master had used him so thoroughly.

“I’m afraid it is a matter of your…pleasure slave.” Tony watched Thor struggle with the words when his eyes caught sight of the brand on Tony and he barely fought back a glare at hearing Thor refer to him as such especially when he hadn't heard his name in half a year. He should have come earlier. Somehow Thor should have sensed that things had gone wrong and Tony’s mission had failed or someone else involved in the planning should have realized it. Tony should have only been here for a day or two at the most. Not for this long.

It didn’t matter that they’d planned on Tony being there for months in his effort to collect everything they needed and everyone involved had discussed the importance of a longer kind of mission with limited contact. There should have been something that gave away what had happened and he should have been pulled out earlier. Nothing ever seemed to go to plan and he should have insisted on being allowed something  _more_ to defend himself with then what he'd been given.

 _Wouldn’t have mattered if I had found a way to escape_.

He’d been under constant watch. There were always guards outside of the door when he was in his Master’s chambers and Tony was constantly chained no matter where he went. It had made escape impossible. The chains couldn’t be picked and he wasn’t strong enough for an entire race of aliens effortlessly stronger that didn’t seem to rely on technology. It really didn’t help that he was the King of the Realm’s property.

Months as a pleasure slave.

Tony had never had so much sex in his entire life. His Master had fucked him while holding Court, during meetings and after meals. It hadn't taken Tony long to realize that pleasure slaves were in use almost constantly because of how these aliens were biologically and the way they valued near constant pleasure. As the King his Master luxuriated in pleasure more often and if it wasn't for the thorough care he saw Tony was sure he wouldn't be able to walk.

The only positive was his Master firmly believed in keeping him healthy and as such had healed him thoroughly. He looked like he’d easily had twenty years fucked out of him. There wasn’t a single wrinkle on his face, no hint of grey in his hair and his skin practically glowed with health. The face he saw in the mirror had been foreign both for the lack of lines and the fact that the King preferred him clean shaven. He was hairless everywhere save for his head and eyebrows.

At least he’d take that borrowed youth with him once Thor got him out of this fucking mess.

“ _My pleasure slave?_ ”

“I’m afraid he’s misplaced property of Asgard. We’ve been looking for him in every Realm.”

Tony narrowed his eyes at Thor. Anger was making it easier to push aside the arousal fighting to overwhelm him once more.

_Misplaced property, Sparky? Property? If I didn’t miss you so fucking much I’d considering setting your ass on fire._

The hands on him tightened and Tony could practically feel his _Master’s_ possessiveness rearing its ugly head. It was one of the reasons he was frequently fucked in public. Another show of ownership and the fact that the King loved showing off his prize.

“ _He was not branded and wore nothing of Asgard._ ”

Tony sure as fuck was branded now though. Each mark on his body signaled he was a pleasure slave. Even the gold was placed strategically based on his position in the _King’s_ palace. He shivered when he felt the cock inside of him hardening and how his body, primed to react, responded to the feeling of a hard cock nestled inside of him.

“My brother thought to play a trick on me. Anthony was on his way to being branded as mine.”

_When did Thor actually figure out how to lie? There must be some reason he's going this route. What the fuck are you playing at, Point Break?_

The hand on him continued to move over his stomach and idly down behind the fabric over his cock to play with the round gem of the sound that had been inserted before the King called for him.

“ _Loki is known across the Realms for his mischief._ ” It was admitted reluctantly, “ _I am sorry for the confusion. I will offer you recompense for this mistake and for the… **thorough** use of your property_.”

Tony would rather the King pull his cock out and let him be on his way. He didn’t want to be sitting on the alien’s lap if Thor lost his temper and started an intergalactic war. Tony wasn't sure the obvious restraint Thor was exercising would hold even though Thor had matured from the more hotheaded version.

“ _I would also like to buy him from you outright. My vaults are filled with gold and precious treasures from the galaxy. I am sure we can reach an agreement and of course I’m willing to guarantee my Realm’s aid in any threat Asgard might face. We have a peaceful relationship and it could easily be expanded into something more.”_

“That is a very generous offer. Unfortunately Anthony was a gift and I would not dare slight another by selling him.”

There was a long pause after Thor’s words and Tony held his breath. _Come on. Come on. Come on you fucking horny alien. Give me back to my Thunder God. You’ve had your fun now give it up. Buy what Thor is selling and give me back._

They seemed to be staring at each other and Tony blinked lazily when he was subtly shifted so his ass was grinding down on top of the King's lap. He hated that annoying fuzzy feeling that seemed to increase whenever the King stimulated him but the aphrodisiacs the servants gave him daily worked in place of the alcohol he'd rather drown himself in.

“ _Very well. He shall be returned to you in the morning."_   the tone left no room for argument and sounded vaguely threatening if it wasn't hidden in politeness. _"Please enjoy the feast._ ”

Thor looked ready to protest, Tony’s mind screamed _the morning?_ , but something in the King’s tone must have given him pause and Tony swallowed. The helpless, angered look on Thor's face spoke of something else holding him back because every single muscle in his body was straining forward and his hand had curled around the handle of Mjolnir. Tony felt the King subtly rock up against his ass and tensed instinctively earning a low groan of delight. Not being returned until the morning meant a very, very long night of being fucked over and over until he couldn’t walk properly before he was returned to Thor.

Apparently the King could be reasoned with but he wasn’t going to give up one last night before Tony was returned to where he belonged even in the face of foreign royalty.

“ _The night is young. Find yourself a warm body to enjoy. Your pleasure slave will be returned to you whole and ready for your use._ ”

Tony was plugged and guided up onto shaky legs. Thor’s eyes moved over his exposed body and no doubt took in the bruises and marks littering Tony’s skin. They were mainly focused around his hips and neck, quite a few on his thighs and a very obvious bite mark on his ass if he turned, and it was clear that Thor saw all of them. Rage flashed in Thor’s eyes but Tony watched restraint temper it as a low boom of thunder registered. He was torn between pride at the restraint and wishing Thor would do what he had failed to do: destroy every fucking thing.

He was guided from the hall and back towards the King’s chambers where he was given another dose of the aphrodisiac. Tony had guessed right as the second his gag was secured once more he was shoved down onto the bed and swiftly fucked full as heavy balls rested against his ass. He was pounded viciously into the mattress, ass aching and wrists caught in a tight hold, as his Master took and took and took in a greedy, mindless manner that had Tony moaning loudly into his gag. Arousal and pleasure burst brightly through him as he desperately shoved himself back to take his Master as deep as possible.

The King used him repeatedly, from sunset to well past sunrise, to the point that Tony had slipped into sleep mid-fuck and his soon-to-be ex-Master continued to use him to the point that when Tony woke it was to the rhythmic slap of balls smacking his ass and the feeling of a long, thick length working in and out of his tired body. When he'd finally finished Tony had been plugged and able to see the healthy swell of his stomach from his Master's thorough enjoyment of him. Tony cringed at the large bulge knowing it was from the King literally fucking him full and using him all night.

His muscles ached, his ass burned and his body trembled as he was thoroughly cleaned. They scrubbed him down once the King was finished, though his ass remained plugged and the large swell of come was prominently displayed, before they changed the gold adorning his body into something that reminded Tony of Asgard when he’d visited and then he’d found himself being branded again.

The King watched with an impassive face as the brand sunk into his skin. It was Thor’s brand. It was a fact he found out as ointment was rubbed over the burning skin and the brand flashed as it sunk in. Magic sealing the new claim and making it permanent.

“ _It’s a pity you belong to Asgard._ ” The King scowled at the new mark on Tony’s body, “ _At least I was able to enjoy you warming my bed for these past six months but I cannot afford a war with Asgard over a pleasure slave and we need to keep our relations peaceful when others are not. It would almost be worth it..._ ” he trailed off with a hungry, wistful tone and something flickered in his gaze. " _Perhaps one last time with that mouth of yours. The ring-gag_." he turned to one of the servants.

The ball-gag was pulled out and the large ring-gag was forced inside. His jaw ached at the impossible stretch as he was guided to his knees. Tony's hands twisted where they had been bound, once again, behind his back. Fingers knotted in his hair and then that monstrous cock was shoving down his throat as the King angled him. Tony choked and writhed as the King started to fuck his face harshly and with only the care of getting off.

He jerked and forced his throat to relax, used to the punishing pace after half a year of it, as his eyes fluttered closed and the hazy feeling from the aphrodisiacs settled in. Tony floated on needy pleasure, breathing shallowly, while the King fucked his face and groaned his pleasure.

" _It's truly a shame you belong to that spoiled Prince._ " his voice was low and lust rough. " _As if he could possibly know what to do with something so pretty._ " the fingers in his hair tightened as the King shoved deep and choked Tony on his cock, moaning loudly as Tony's throat fluttered desperately around his cock, before it pulled back and he could breathe. " _So responsive. A true shame. You deserve to service a King for the rest of your existence not a volatile Prince from a Realm that won't use you properly._ "

Tony lost track of how long he stayed on his knees having his throat fucked and fucked until it was raw.

" _It's impressive how much your smaller body can hold."_ Tony knew he was talking of the hours and hours worth of come he'd been filled with. " _Hopefully Prince Thor knows of the significance of leaving you so full when you're returned to his possession. It is a sign of honor for your Master. He should know of the thorough enjoyment and use that you offered during your stay here. That you have served me well and in return served him."_

Finally the King slammed deep, Tony's face forced right up against him, as the King's thick release shot down his throat and he struggled to swallow it as it poured down his throat. When the King finished the long cock slowly pulled back, Tony's stomach now full of the King's release to the point of aching, before the thick cock slipped from his mouth. Tony dragged in several breaths, eyes hooded and cheeks flushed with unwanted arousal, as the King stared down at him with hunger.

" _Perhaps I'll visit Asgard and request you for the night during my stay_. _Odin wouldn't deny a request from a visiting ally for the company of a pleasure slave. He's certainly never denied any of my requests for the Asgardians I've been interested in. Hopefully that spoiled Prince knows how to use you properly. I doubt it._ " he waved the servants back over before leaving Tony in the hands of his servants.

The servants finished cleaning him and preparing him much like he’d been prepared for the King that first night. One briefly removed his plug, Tony's body tilted to prevent the come inside of him from escaping, as scented oils were added to the mess as a way to bless him for his new Master. His wrists were bound in gold chains as were his ankles. Each step through the hallways towards where Thor waited reminded him of the large plug inside of him and the rough, long night he’d spent begging for release through his gag but never finding it. His raw throat reminded him of the King's parting gift and the ball-gag once more in his mouth was just another insult stealing is ability to speak.

The clink of his chains had eyes turning to watch him as he walked through the palace.

He was led into the throne room where Thor stood before the large, opulent throne where his Master of six months stared down at him with hunger and disappointment. Tony's eyes briefly flicked to the pillow and chain he'd occupied frequently. He hated that Thor would see him like this, again, and that the impressive bulge of his stomach full of the King's come would show exactly how he'd spent the hours since Thor had last seen him.

“ _Should you tire of him I would ask that you sell him to me. I have enjoyed him in my bed these past six months and would enjoy him again. Perhaps when I visit your Realm I'll borrow him for a night or two during my stay.”_

Thor noticeably tensed but kept his polite expression. Tony silently marveled at the maturity and lack of violence even though he really, really wanted Thor to take his hammer to the King’s face until it was unrecognizable. He wanted to take the hammer to the King's face especially after that last comment but he couldn't wield it.

“Of course.” Was the only thing Thor said and the strained fury was more than evident to Tony's ears, “Thank you for returning Anthony to me. Asgard will not forget.”

The King nodded, “ _I had him properly branded for you as both a gift and apology. I would hate for another mistake to be made were your brother to play another trick on you._ ” The look in Thor’s eyes when he turned to look at Tony, standing there in his standard pleasure slave outfit and still wearing the colors of a Realm other than Asgard, was pure guilt. Tony would rather carry Thor's brand then any of the others but the gold gag in his mouth kept him silent and he hated the look on Thor's face when his eyes lingered on the round swell of Tony's come filled body.

He didn’t listen to them talking and instead waited until Thor’s warm, solid hand curled around him and he was being guided from the palace. Thor didn’t say anything until they finally reached the Bifrost site and they were landing back in Asgard. The gag was immediately removed and tossed carelessly aside.

“I’m so sorry, Beloved.”

Thor dropped to his knees before Tony and pressed against him, head bent in repentance, as Tony stared down at the top of Thor’s head.  _Beloved_. It was only another sign of how much guilt Thor was carrying on his shoulders. Usually Thor called him his heart or his precious one.

Tony's hands were shaking and his body was exhausted. He was still mentally struggling with the realization that he wasn't a pleasure slave anymore and that his life wouldn't purely be for someone else's pleasure. Right now he wanted to remove every single fucking mark and tear the horrible clothing he was wearing off, crawl into Thor’s soft bed and sleep for years. Then he wanted to build and build and build until he was seeing double, unable to spend another second creating, and sleep again. Anything that was the opposite of how he'd spent over six months. The desperate, vengeful part of him wanted to return to that other Realm and wipe it out of existence.

But more than all of that he wanted _Thor’s_ touch. He wanted Thor covering every single inch of his body with his touches until Tony couldn’t remember anyone else’s touch on him.

“Heimdall couldn’t see you and you had been taken to a different Realm. It took many months more to find you when you didn’t return on time.”

He’d been sure that he had been sold to the King of a different Realm. Having it confirmed helped explain _why_ it had taken so long to find him when the estimated time had run out. Tony had learned that while Asgard looked over the Nine there were an untold number of Realms otherwise. He wondered how far away the Realm he'd spent six months was from Asgard and where he'd been taken.

“Are you…are you ok? I know time moved differently there, their days are significantly longer than ours, and you've been gone for so long...” Thor’s voice was small, uncertain and pained. He never moved from the place where he knelt before Tony, on both knees, as he waited for a response. It seemed wrong to see Thor in such a submissive position but instinctively Tony knew that Thor was worried he might possibly be seen as a threat after Tony's captivity.

He had  _thought_ time moved differently and those six months  _had_ seemed longer than six months...

The thought was shoved aside. Tony _hadn’t_ wanted to spend six months, or however long it was on Asgard compared to there, as a pleasure slave, being repeatedly fucked over and over by someone _not_ his lover, but he had missed Thor and he needed to keep moving forward. He didn’t want to think about the past six months. It was sure to come up in his nightmares, the helplessness of being unable to escape and the internal resentment when his body had enjoyed the pleasure someone else had been able to pull from him. He was tired of being captured or kidnapped, tortured or threatened, over and over.

When Thor mumbled that it had been near two years since Tony had disappeared the way time dragged made too much sense and pain lanced through him. He shoved it away, silently deciding to break down later, as he focused on Thor's question.

“Of course. I’m fine.” He wasn’t going to make Thor feel any guiltier especially since his scratchy, unused voice seemed to do the trick. Words were not needed to explain  _how_ that had come to pass. The potion was still threatening to send his thoughts away and his body into a desperate, needy state begging to be fucked. Tony didn't know how long it would take to wear out of his system, they gave it to him so often that his body was probably flooded with it, but it would pass and he wasn't going to let it color his time with Thor.

This was something he’d work out on his own. He’d been the one to make the choice to play the part of a pleasure slave, to go pliant and still as his Master used him repeatedly all the while accepting the drink that gave him that fuzzy feeling, instead of risking pain and punishment as he’d struggled to find a way to escape on his own. Tony could figure out the motivations of humans and most Asgardians but he'd had no knowledge of the Realm he'd landed in and a lack of knowledge was deadly in those circumstances.

He hadn’t planned on being chained, on the lack of technology or the constant inhumanly strong guards at the entrance of each room he was in. He sure as Hell hadn’t planned on the kind of security a King would possess or the eyes constantly on him.

Tony had gotten through traumatic surgery and torture for three months in a cave in the desert. Compared to the pain, fear and silent certainty of death that had hung over him during that time spending months,  _almost two fucking years_ , as a pleasure slave was practically a vacation. A vacation that left him tattooed, pierced and silently embarrassed at his unexpected failure to escape. The trauma of being dehumanized and objectified would no doubt feature heavily in his nightmares.

“Just…make me forget?” he finally asked, “Please make me forget.”

He wanted loving touches. He wanted someone who saw him as a person, as someone to be treasured, instead of an object to fuck and use. Once he’d had meaningful sex everything else felt empty and wrong.

It was a relief when they made it to Thor’s room away from the eyes of Thor’s fellow Asgardians. The gold and fabric at his waist was tossed aside. Thor didn’t have the key for the cockcage and it was more than obvious he hadn’t known it was there to ask the King for it. Thor promised that he would get it removed and offered to leave that moment to retrieve the key. Tony figured the King had done it intentionally.

“Don’t care.” Tony shoved it aside, “Fuck me. Come on, big guy. Make me forget.”

The bed was soft, the sheets softer and the man nestled between his spread legs was staring down at him with love instead of pure lust. He wasn’t gagged, he wasn’t restrained and Tony reached up to drag Thor down for a kiss. He pushed up into him, legs hooked around Thor’s hips to bring them flush together, as he put everything he had into the kiss. It was hunger and desperate and passionate all wrapped up into one.

Thor met him with equal intensity and Tony moaned into it, mouth opening and welcoming Thor’s tongue, as warmth wrapped around him. He could hear the distant rumble of thunder.

Tony could feel lightning dancing along his skin, teasing and warm without a hint of threat, as Thor practically devoured him. They had to break for air and when they did Tony took in the sight of lightning flashing in Thor’s eyes. After months away, half a fucking year in the other Realm and nearly two years on Asgard, he had wondered if he would ever see that ridiculously handsome face and hear the welcoming rumble of thunder that showed Thor’s control faltering when he was pressed along Tony’s body.

There were countless Realms and Tony had no idea how far he’d been taken.

“Fuck, Thor.” He breathed out, “I really fucking missed you.”

It was easier to admit, to allow some shake into his voice, as Thor’s power wrapped around him securely and the feeling of being loved burst inside of him. It had to be Thor’s own innate magic because that feeling shouldn’t be as tangible as it was. He  _loved_ this ridiculous Asgardian Prince and saying he missed him was one of the biggest understatements he'd ever made.

“Never again.” The words were breathed in a promise with all the power of Asgard behind it and with a kind of fierceness that Tony had thought he would only see in battle. “Never again will I allow _anyone_ to take you.”

Thor hitched one of his legs up, exposing him, before reaching down to pull the plug out and set it aside. Thick, warm fingers pressed against his tender hole and carefully sank inside. Tony flushed at the feeling of come, so much come, starting to escape.

"You're very loose," the observation was full of unspoken fury. "And swollen."  _You've been used thoroughly_  was the silent statement that Tony could easily hear in his voice. _"_ He left you full of his seed." that was pure, violent fury.

Thor rubbed against his prostate in apology.

Tony gasped and arched, body trembling, as Thor rubbed against his insides and hummed lowly. He still ached from the hours he'd spent under the King but Thor's touch was a relief and Tony was in desperate need of more.

The fingers that came out were coated in come and the oils the servants had liberally poured into him when they were preparing him to be given back to Thor. He squirmed at the sight and felt Thor’s slick fingers brush against his overwarm skin as Thor positioned him.

Thor was delightfully thick and long, pushing into him and stretching him in a slow burn that Tony could relish instead of a hard, vicious and greedy snap he’d felt for the entirety of his time as a pleasure slave. His mouth dropped open, cheeks flushed with pleasure, as Thor slowly pushed in and Tony’s hands scrambled to hold onto something. He delighted in the protective warmth radiating off of Thor and the reverent way his lover treated him.

“Thor Thor Thor Thor.” It was the only thing he could manage once Thor started thrusting into him seconds after he’d bottomed out. Pleasure was lazily coaxed from him, pulled from his very bones, as Thor fucked into him.

Lightning flashed outside, thunder cracking and crashing, to the point that Tony could practically feel the building storm shake through Asgard. It was a comforting sound and Tony lost himself in the feeling of Thor moving inside of him.

Lips kissed and teeth nipped against his exposed skin. Tony tilted his head, offering his collared throat that now bore Asgardian etchings in it, for Thor’s mouth. He’d have Thor get the key for his collar when he sent for the key to the cockcage.

“Please please ohhhhhh.” His eyes rolled and his mouth opened on a loud moan of enjoyment. If only the cockcage wasn’t there but he hadn’t wanted to wait a moment. He had needed to feel _Thor_ instead of someone else.

“My Beloved.” Thor’s lips captured his and swallowed his moans as the Thunder God kept moving forward, the mattress softly groaning and the headboard started to knock audibly against the wall. "My precious heart."

A whimper escaped when Thor pulled away and started moving quicker, pleasure zipping through Tony’s body and leaving him panting. He lost himself in the pleasure, in listening to Thor and the familiar sounds of a strong storm overhead. The storm raged and raged as Thor dragged it out until Tony was beyond words. Then Thor slammed deep, breathing Tony’s name against him in a wrecked voice, before turning them so Tony was straddling him and Thor’s own back was to the mattress.

He jerked when Thor brushed his trapped cock and a whine escaped when Thor’s fingers brushed the sensitive piercings along his cock.

“They modified you here?” Thor frowned at the piercings and Tony jerked, ass clenching, when Thor’s fingers continued up to the piercing at the head of his cock. It was often used in conjunction to the sound that had been frequently locked inside of him just as it was now. A glance down revealed the sapphire end of the sound resting on top of the head of his cock. He flushed at the knowledge of how all of his piercings could be used during sex and was glad Thor couldn’t read minds. Tony had tried countless times to remove them but each piercing was enchanted to prevent removal.

“The King’s pleasure slave was expected to look a certain way.” His voice was rough from moaning and wrecked with his lingering need to come. A need he’d been suffering through for _six months_. He stuck out his tongue to show off the piercing there. 

It had been added only days after he’d first woken up and had been added with the full intention of making pleasuring the King with his mouth more enjoyable for _his Master_. If it wasn’t a ball-gag it was a ring-gag in his mouth and he'd heard more times than he could count how good the piercing felt when the King fucked down his throat.

“The marks won’t come off either.” He didn’t look at them, “They’re enchanted. Once a pleasure slave _always_ a pleasure slave." it was something he'd been told repeatedly, "The King’s pleasure slave’s marks are more elaborate because he didn’t want anyone to mistake me for anything else and for no one to question who owned me. It didn't stop the guards or servants from fucking me when the King wasn't around and a gagged mouth can't give inform the King of their trespasses.”

Thor actually snarled and the sound outside was vicious. It wasn’t the sound of a storm borne from pleasure but one of pure fury. The wind howling and the way the palace seemed to shake was all the evidence anyone would need to know exactly how Thor was feeling.

“Never again. I would have killed him the instant I laid eyes on you were it not—” He cut himself off with a frustrated sound as his fingers traced each mark as though he could change them from touch alone. Tony could guess the reason and he was quite sure it was sitting on Asgard's throne. “I meant to ask you before…” Thor trailed off and Tony watched something resolute steal across his handsome features, “Would you do me the honor of being my Consort?”

Tony stared.

“What?”

“My Consort. I had spoken with my parents, received permission to take a mortal as my Consort and was granted an Apple to ensure your existence." He reached out and touched Tony’s cheek, traced where wrinkles were once prominent. “Though it seems as if they managed to steal back years of your life already.”

Tony’s heart was pounding. Less than twenty-four hours ago he’d never thought he’d see Thor again, that he’d spend the rest of his existence as a pleasure slave because he’d never found himself in such a hopeless situation in his life, and now he was safely with Thor again and being offered something he’d long since thought impossible.

Impossible because he knew how Odin felt about Thor having a relationship with a mere mortal. He’d seen the looks the All-Father sent his way and they were certainly not approving.

“You still want me even after…” Tony shook it off, “I’ll always carry these marks and piercings. Are you sure you want—”

“Nothing could change my mind. I _love_ you, Tony, and I would raze every Realm if only to make you smile. The marks won’t change my mind or my heart.”

_Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck. That’s…holy shit._

“I’ll settle with you getting this thing off me, my own workshop, barrels of coffee and you.” He basked in the look of love and the feeling of Thor’s thumbs idly stroking the sensitive skin at his hips. “No need to wipe out the known universe.”

“Your wish is my command, my Consort.” the title sent warmth surging through him in a heady rush. Tony leaned down and caught Thor's lips in a heated kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Since it only focuses on Tony's POV and I'm sure you're wondering _why_ Thor didn't immediately kill the King. It's because he was ordered not to destroy the relations between Asgard and the Realm Tony had been stuck in by his Father (it was a stipulation to Odin allowing Tony to be his Consort but I couldn't fit it in). He was to show restraint and respect no matter the temptation to do otherwise which is why I made sure to let Tony see certain emotions on Thor's face to show the internal struggle to follow Odin's order. He's also pissed about it which is why he cuts himself off.
> 
> *wearily looks around* This one was an interesting challenge and reminded me a little bit of The Program but not too much. It's mostly a gratuitous sex slave Tony fic with Thor showing up after finally finding him and saving the day (the full weight of everything hasn't quite hit Tony yet; he's known for pushing that kind of thing aside until he can't anymore and that's what he's doing here but it WILL hit him because six months in that condition does impact a person no matter how strong they are). It's very different from my usual kind of fic and I'm sure it is not for the majority of you but hopefully some of you enjoyed reading it. At least that's my hope. I'm horribly nervous about this one.
> 
> It was an interesting prompt with various kinks/situations that I was able to weave into some semblance of a story. Also I was a bit too amused at the request that part of Tony's "outfit" resemble Princess Leia's in RotJ. I changed the color and, obviously, the requested piercings are very different.
> 
> Soooo...what did you think? Should I bury my head in the sand? Or did I, by some freaking miracle, pull this off? I have my fingers crossed that there was something you all liked about this one but I'll have to wait and see to find out your thoughts :)


End file.
